


To Try To Make It Right (But By Trying Make It Worse)

by fangirlandtheories



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Jaskier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't played the games or read the books so please so me mercy, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Sickfic, Yikes, badass geralt, first fic in almost a year, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: Jaskier, feeling like a useless companion pushes his mortal body to the brink. Geralt has to step in.There will be sickness and health, love and loss, making up and making out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	To Try To Make It Right (But By Trying Make It Worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys! First fic since september of 2019 and first for the Witcher fandom. I'm pretty freaking jazzed. TW: Briefly mentioned abuse (It's one line, nothing graphic, but thought I'd mention.) Hope you guys enjoy!

The first thing people notice about Jaskier is his inability to sit still. Perhaps it came from the need to rebel from the gentle reminders of childhood to remain seen and not heard and the decidedly less gentle beatings he would receive if he didn’t. Perhaps it came from the realization that life is impossibly short and that to a human like himself, death was an undefeated opponent. Wherever it stemmed from, the symptoms: a wandering mind and restless soul, remained the same. 

The second thing people notice? His unbridled optimism. With the mind of an artist, he saw the world as his great muse and he intended to do her justice. No matter how difficult the challenge, he could always find the brighter angle. For example, he was currently in a perilous situation but the thought that kept him going was that at the end of the day, this would make a fucking excellent song. 

“ _ Perhaps I’ll be the hero in that ballad, _ ” He thought as he crept slowly through the underbrush, pausing to wipe at the sweat that was gathering at his hairline. “ _ If I live long enough to write it. _ ” 

His head felt overheated and muffled to the world, his vision was dimmer than he would’ve preferred, but he could see Geralt. He was unconscious and chained to a tree with three men surrounding him, but he was alive, and it was up to Jaskier to keep him that way.

*****

Mother Nature was a brutal bitch. Constantly taunting you with clear blue skies, warmth, and sunlight when you're stuck indoors, and then when you do venture into the great unknown you're met with rain and cloudy grey. The Witcher and his Bard were currently experiencing the latter. It was that perfectly frustrating time of year where you spend the day sweating and the evening shivering between bouts of wind and rain. The moon looked like the shell of an oyster, hidden partially by thick clouds, dimming it’s usual shine and covering the freckling of stars that usually shone sharply. Jaskier’s focus, however, wasn’t on the weather or the constellations, but rather the wolves that had, so unkindly, decided to surround them.

Standing back to back with Geralt, he swung a torch wildly, forcing the wolves back a few steps. There was no magical quality to the vicious beasts, just pure, uninhibited rage. They had made a circle around the men, outnumbering them five to two. Jaskier knew that logically, he wasn’t really much help in the slaughter, that is why the goal was to distract them until Geralt killed the ones that had surrounded his side of the circle first so he could then focus on killing his too. White hair whipped back and blew around Jaskier’s cheeks as the wind picked up. Geralt was swinging his sword with masterful precision, glinting as it caught a rare glimpse of moonlight while he made quick work of one of the feral carnivores that had foolishly targeted him. Jaskier couldn’t help feel the warmth of being pressed up against the Witcher, reveling in the moment and feeling almost completely safe and at ease, before noticing the wolf nudging towards him. Reacting quickly, he shoved the flame towards it’s face, watching it back up with a snarl, when suddenly, a second forced it’s way past and leapt at him, taking advantage of the distraction and swiping it’s paw at his chest.

“Fuck! Geralt!” Jaskier jumped back, eliciting a growl from both the Witcher and the wolf. Barely looking, Geralt threw an aard behind him, blowing the wolves back. With a newly found ferocity and focus for their attacker, the wolves approached Geralt’s side, lips curled back, showing their sharp canine teeth. They didn’t snarl for very long, however, as Geralt cut off the heads that held those teeth.

“Remind me why we decided that traveling through the woods at night was a great plan?” Jaskier breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping.

“We weren’t making good time.” Geralt grumbled, skinning the wolves. “At least now we have dinner.” He turned to the Bard before glaring dangerously. “You’re bleeding.”

Looking down, Jaskier did see that his doublet was stained by a slowly bleeding scratch on his chest. He looked back up at Geralt’s angry expression, teeth a bit too similar to the canines he had just killed, and shrugged. “I didn’t really notice.” He admitted.

“That’s because you don’t pay attention.” Geralt snapped, fetching the healing kit from Roach’s side bag. Returning with his waterskin and bandages, he sighed heavily. “Open.”

Opening his shirt, Jaskier frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Are you angry with me?”

“Well I’m not overly thrilled.” Geralt poured the cold water onto the scratch, causing Jaskier to wince, both at the cold and the sting.

“Well what would you prefer me to do the next time a wolf jumps at me, huh?” Jaskier was a bit annoyed at Geralt’s consistently misdirected anger, not that he would soon voice that.

“I would prefer you not to have wolves jumping at you. I shouldn't need to worry about having to protect both you and Roach.” Geralt huffed, wrapping a bit of bandage around his wound. It really wasn’t even a bad scratch, not too deep or long, sure it stung but it would heal nicely.

“That’s highly unfair, Geralt!” Jaskier lips stretched into a childlike pout, the picture of pure petulance. “You and I both know that Roach is fully capable of caring for herself.”

“Yes and she never complains, so it’s looking like a double disadvantage for you.” Geralt hummed, finishing the wrapping and patting his shoulder.

“I’m a man of great talent, dear Witcher, I can work through any disadvantage.” Jaskier threw him a wink as he rose, dusting off his knees. “Just ask Countess de Stael.”

“I’m sure she’d have lots to say about your many disadvantages and dysfunctions.” Geralt wrinkled his nose.

“How dare-” Jaskier gasped. “I happen to be  **young** and  **spry** !” He quickly picked up his lute from where it had fallen during the attack rushing after Geralt who had already turned and began walking once more. They had been on a few contracts across the continent the past many weeks but now they were in a sort of uncharted empty territory where work, for Bards and Witchers alike, was scarce. The plan was to make their way towards Redania, specifically Oxenfurt, as the days grew colder and shorter where Geralt and Jaskier would part ways for the winter. They were used to spending the colder season apart, in fact they were used to spending time apart in general after what had transpired no more than a month previously.

The mountain had been awkward and tense but the reuniting went a bit more smoothly. Geralt knew he had falsely blamed Jaskier and he was fully prepared for the bard to never forgive him, so nothing could have shocked him more than having the man act as though nothing had transpired not weeks previously. Jaskier smiled when Geralt entered the inn he was performing in and quickly fell in step behind him, which confused the White Wolf. He felt as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but now 2 weeks had gone by and they were back into the routine of pestering and picking on one another. Jury was still out on what would occur if they happened to run into a certain sorceress but they would cross that bridge when they got to it.

Having been walking for many hours already, the adrenaline rush mixed with fatigue so they could only walk for another hour or so before Jaskier was running on empty.

“We’ll make camp here for the night.” Geralt stopped suddenly, surprising a drowsy Jaskier.

“Is it safe?” The man glanced around, wary of the dark woods that had them surrounded. 

“It’s going to have to be, you’re not going to make it much further and I refuse to carry you.” Geralt grunted, setting the wolf carcass down on the ground, preparing to skin it. “Go gather some wood for a fire, I’ll set up camp.” Jaskier nodded before stepping towards the trees. “Oh and Jaskier,” Geralt voiced after him, effectively stopping him. “Do try not to be eaten, hmm?”

“Very funny.” Jaskier smirked, despite the coldness in his stomach. “I will make no promises as I hear I’m delicious, just ask-”

“Countess de Stael yes.” Geralt cut him off, before shooing the man from sight with a wave of the hand. Jaskier returned after about twenty minutes with an arm load of dry wood and handed it off to the witcher so that he may build the blaze.

They sat in silent thought as Geralt focused on the building and keeping of the fire, cooking the meat. Jaskier’s mind had wandered into a more sour topic. The idea that he was useless ate away at him, taking him appetite with it and replacing it with guilt. He was slowing Geralt down, it was impossible to deny, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t make a change. He would just have to be better, stronger, faster, human body be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, come find me at fangirlandtheories on tumblr.


End file.
